Give him what you love
by ForTheHearts
Summary: First crossover one shot. The couple is based on a role play I'm doing with a friend on a role play website. Except the story is different. Ousaka Sougo and Hayato Ichinose. SxH. Boy's love. Friendship. Read & Review. Constructive Criticism. Enjoy! This was written for Valentine's day specifically.


**Give him what you love.**

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to __IdolIsh7 or Uta No Prince Sama. First crossover too. Two characters are a couple from both animes. __We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

All over the world people were discussing what to give and share with their loved ones. It wasn't any different for teenagers for their special ones. For one in specific called Osaka polite young man has been seeing as of late another popular idol. They were a couple in secret from the paparazzi and fans.

"We're going through this again?" Tamaki complains looking over his watch.

Practice had ended for the two young men. They were awaiting for their band mates. What was really running in Sogo's mind what was to get for his boyfriend, Hayato Ichinose. Tsumugi was giving ideas to Sogo on what he can make or buy for his long time boyfriend.

"I can't figure out what to get him…" he sighed.

"He'll love whatever you get him, Osaka-san." She tells him boosting up his confidence. "Remember he loves you so much."

"Maybe chocolates as any normal person!" Tamaki was annoyed.

The rest of the boys comes out of the studio. They were excited to hear their song was properly recorded and done for the day. What few of them weren't looking forward to is the next day.

"Tomorrow will be scary." Iori chimes in.

"So many chocolates and confessions from our female followers and fans." As usual the young blond says clapping his hands together.

The young men knew the females will go out! Especially for all they love. Being family or friends. Or the most important person in his or her lives.

In defense he raises his hands up. "I love when fans mails us gifts." Nagi smiles.

Sogo smiles as the continuation of Valentine's day was talked about. Figuring he'd make something wonderful for his lover. Maybe Tsumugi could help him. If he invited her over to the house that evening.

"Possible you can come over for dinner, manager-san?" One of the boys asked her.

"Sure. I don't mind it."

They all were joyful. She smiles alerting them of one final work before heading home. They had to do a live radio show in the next half hour. As usual they tried to figure who would speak to their fans over the radio. Riku, Nagi, and Mitsuki volunteered. What they didn't expect though was a surprising arrival of another group of popular idols. Who formed a group back in their school days. None other than Starish.

"Yes. You all will be joined by the latest winner of the JIMA award." Haruka tells them.

Surprised with the sudden news they didn't know what to say. Either way both groups were doing their best for all of Japan. Fans had love for any and all idols working solo or in groups.

"You'll be on the air soon." One of the producers told the groups.

"Okay. We'll get ready. As well as meet them." Syo was excited. "Where are they?"

"They should be in this room." Haruka tells the blond.

All together they nodded their heads. Walking towards the door as Haruka knocked. The one to open it was Tsumugi bowing her head.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Takanashi-san."

"Same here, Nanami-san."

The two young girls introducing each member and themselves in the process. As the guys were getting to know one another, as usual Nagi would flirt with Haruka. Ren does the same with the beautiful young manager.

"Hey flower, do you want to join me for dinner after this?" Ren grinned winking at her.

"Uh..no I'm sorry..I'l be busy after this is over…" She lets him down gently.

Oh how hurt he was. The other members knew how much of a flirt he was with beautiful women. Haruka giggled apologizing for his behavior when looking at how fake hurt he was too.

"You're going to do this all the time?" she whispered in her ears.

Ren grabs her closely smiling at her. He was happy to be close to his one and only favorite flower. Letting her know in her ears as she blushed a little.

The two groups began chatting among each other. They just ignored the fake tears and drama coming from Nagi and Ren, as usual. They were just huge flirts with any pretty face they see around. Either being a fan or not of theirs.

"Should we have alone time before we start?" Hayato asked his boyfriend.

In the corner both were talking together. Tamaki watched closely as his former ex was enjoying himself with someone new. He knew the man Sogo was with currently was perhaps one of the most popular guys from the Starish group. Otoya was keeping an eye on the surprising couple as well.

"Yes we can." Sogo smiles sweetly, "We have eyes looking our way…"

"I know my friends know about us."

Hearing those words made his heart flutter. He was happy to being beside the man he was falling in love with. The exes of both though weren't happy. Or couldn't accept it for unknown reasons.

"I hope you'll like what I'll make for you." Sogo tells him.

"Can you tell me what is it?" Hayato leans close nipping on his ears.

The feeling of his ears being nipped shocked him. He lets out a quiet chuckle enjoying his time with him. The girls giggled figuring they were a couple. How they met hopefully will be told by either of them someday.

The others were lost when looking their way. Tamaki had enough and goes up to Hayato. Sogo sees what would be happening. He didn't like or appreciate his former ex possessive again.

"No!"

They looked around shocked. A sudden outburst coming from Sogo. Hayato looks back at the approaching figure. He smiled waving hello at him.

"No!"

"Is this for real?"

"Yes it is…so back off!"

Tamaki still couldn't believe his ex of a year now, moved on. He wasn't able to move on himself even though he slept with few of his female followers in secret.

"We're going to be on real soon." The producer comes back.

They all nod their heads soon as the producer tells them. Once he's gone Tamaki starts up the drama again. Sogo had enough and pins him against the wall, tired of his mouth.

"I've moved on! Accept it and you do the same too!"

Those around hearing the words agreed. They didn't want to involve themselves as the others minded their own business.

"Are you okay, Sogo-kun?" Hayato asked him.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry for his outburst."

"Your face is all red, Yotsuba-kun."

He couldn't help it how his ex boyfriend moved on. Sighing he looks back at a concerned manager. Without thinking he pushes her onto the floor. Stomping out of the small room to get himself fresh air. Those around that saw what happened gathered by her. Nagi helps her up wandering if she was okay.

"Yes I'm fine. He just needs to cool down before we go on the radio show."

They all agreed not saying anything anymore. Curiously the members from both groups asked how they've become a couple. Shyly as he was Sogo told them the story. He had to cut it short before Tamaki comes back.

_Flashback_

_Just a year ago Sogo was in a bar. He was figuring out why his heart ached. Even though he was the one that told Tamaki it was the end of their relationship. They kept it a secret from the others, afraid of what's expected once they opened up their into men. _

_A young man looking in his late teens not even in his twenties sits alongside him. The young man was covering his face, in disguise. Sogo looks at him weirdly not realizing it was the famous Starish singer, Hayato._

_"You know you look suspicious.."_

_"I know..I'm hiding from some people."_

_"I won't bother asking then…"Sogo asks for another beer. "Do you want some suspicious person?"_

_The question startled Hayato. He wasn't of age yet. Maybe someday he'll drink but wouldn't start that night. Smiling he thanked him but gave him a firm shake of his head no._

_"I'm sorry I'm not of age…"_

_"You know you're in a bar?"_

_"I'm quite aware of that…my bodyguard isn't far from here either.."_

_Hayato points at a huge bulked up man. The man gives a nod as the young idol males as of recently had fans sneak in their hotels or rooms where they'd stay at just for pictures, or alone time. Not sitting well with the manager and higher ups they decided on getting bodyguards for the young group._

_"Oh so you're someone famous?"_

_"I bet you've heard of me."_

_"Tell me your name then!"_

_Sogo laughed enjoying his comfortable talking with the young man. In an hour or 2 they suddenly become good of friends. Without realizing it either Sogo opened up of his sudden heartache. Even though he was the one that told the other he'd leave him._

_"Heartaches take time. Hope you get better along the way too."_

_"Thank you. You're quite the handsome young man yourself." he compliments not realizing he was blushing._

_As well as Hayato. Late as it was Hayato's bodyguard takes Sogo back home. He thanked him giving his number to the big man to give to Hayato._

_"I sure will."_

_Flashback ends._

Time was coming close to the live radio show. Tamaki overheard their story when leaning on the doorway. He wasn't aware they met just a year prior of them breaking up. Doing what was told and said by his older senpai he'd apologize.

"I'm sorry..you're right I need to move on."

He looks back at his ex's current lover. Warning him to not ever hurt him and walking away. Hearing those words settled Sogo's heart. He knew Hayato wouldn't hurt him.

The man was such a great time in bed. As well as sneaking out for alone time going for strolls around the park, or sitting somewhere enjoying each other's company.

"I know what we can do for valentines day." he tells Hayato.

The man just couldn't wait. Luckily they didn't have to keep it a secret from their friends, roommates, and higher ups of both idol companies.

The next night was valentine's day. Work was keeping all the idol groups busy as usual. Sogo had set a meeting for after 8pm. Thankfully he had help with preparing chocolates from Tsumugi.

"I'll see you soon." he hung up soon as he talked to Hayato.

The man was just across the street alone. He wore a disguise as discussed by the company. His friends as well made sure to be careful with Sogo's partner, and former ex as well.

"I got this.. he doesn't scare me!"

He remembers telling his roommate, Otoya. Giving him a hug before leaving with a box of roses for his older boyfriend too.

Sogo crosses the street seeing a familiar blue hat, and heavy jacket. He was fully aware that his boyfriend of few months was in disguise.

"Happy Valentine's day."

"Same to you."

The two young men shared a quick kiss. Staying in the other's arms they looked up the sky. The evening sky looked lovely as usual and began walking.

What was talked and discussed among them was their busy day and schedule. Of course hard work paid off when working together for their loyal lovely fans too.

"Enjoy the chocolates. They were made with the help of manager-san." Sogo tells him.

"Well I'm very grateful. These roses are for you."

They gave each other their gifts. Smiling lovingly and happily before sharing another deep passionate kiss under the beautiful moon.


End file.
